phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thaddeus and Thor
A little early to be filling this out? This episode has not yet aired in the U.S., so how are we getting the info to fill it out? Has it aired in other countries already? RRabbit42 :Looks like we got people making a fake episode out of a confirmed title. Here's the summary from the press release on the Disney XD MediaNet website: ::In this new episode, entitled "Thaddeus and Thor," visiting relatives of the Flynns’ neighbors bear an uncanny resemblance to Candace, Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Perry finds himself in the middle of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family reunion. The episode guest stars Cloris Leachman as Mom Doofenshmirtz and Allison Janney as Charlene. :Here's the link to the Microsoft Word document containing the summary: :::PremiereAnnouncement.doc :::— RRabbit42 06:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The link above seems to be bad. See http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/ZAL_050609.html instead. —Topher (Talk) 05:28, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Well Guys,im afraid we can't make nothing withput episode.if Iamtheplatypus or Barlowgirl101 is reading this.Please put the video the most fast u can.Vicyorus--Vicyorus 03:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC)Anyways.I want to edit this page(for ALL).Thanks! :Actually, Vic, it just hasn't aired yet. It's coming this month. —'The Flash' Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay! 03:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :The episode is airing tomorrow, Monday 15 on Disney XD. Yes, we know, it's in the article. Also, please sign your posts. The Flash {talk} 20:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Why did Charlene keep the name "Doofenschmirtz"?!?? 15:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) a goof i noticed a goof in this episode: Isabella's house is seen next to Phineas and Ferb's house when Linda returns from the store. ~User:66.82.9.74 :First of all, please sign your posts in forums and discussion pages with four tildes (~), secondly, do we have an article for their neighborhood? I think we have seen enough to make a page on the neighborhood... felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :: Isabella lives directly across the street from Phineas, so if this episode shows her house somewhere different, we need to note that. We also have an article for the Flynn-Fletcher house, but we haven't made note of the fact that it's placement on the street changes and the number of houses around it changes. For example, in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", the house is suddenly on the corner. Most other times, it has houses on all 3 sides of it. :: It would make for an interesting article to track all the different times the neighborhood reconfigures itself as the boys work on their Big Ideas. We do have a note at the end of Flynn-Fletcher house about the size of the house changing. :: We need to look at Jeremy's house. In one episode, it takes Candace about 20 minutes to ride her bike to it. This article says Jeremy's her neighbor. Then again, in another episode, Candace is able to run over to Jeremy's house fast enough so that she gets there before Jeremy finishes talking to her on the phone (about 10 seconds). — RRabbit42 15:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::We already have a page for the neighborhood at Maple Drive, right? The Flash {talk} 15:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::She only got to his house instantaneously because it was funny, it wouldn't have mattered if it was next door or 50 miles away, she still would have gotten there instantaneously. We have an article for the neighborhood? Then someone with all the episodes and time should watch them and note the placement of the characters' homes and the possible relocations? felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC)